un cuento por los ojos de un artista
by Pitukel
Summary: Sai cuenta una historia muy real a dos pequeños niños como cuento, la historia de como dos personas al fin fueron felices después de soportar una infinidad de penurias antes de poder sonreír en paz.


En una calurosa tarde en la aldea de Sunagakure, en una de sus múltiples viviendas; se podía ver por una ventana de una habitación en la torre del Kazekage, a un artista terminando su reciente obra, una obra con mucho significado y sentimientos postrados en ella.

Ya la había acabado y encuadernado, cuando llamaron a su puerta y por esta entraban dos pequeños niños, dos gemelos, chico y chica que se abrazaron fuertemente a el.

-¡Hola tío Sai! Gritaron los dos a la vez.

-Hola. Les contesto abrazándolos también.

-Sai, perdona que te moleste; pero ¿podrías quedarte un momento con ellos? Tenemos unas cosas que hacer y no tengo quien los cuide mientras no estamos…

-Descuida, yo me encargo.

-Gracias, hasta luego niños.

-¡Adiós mama!

Una vez que la puerta volvía a estar cerrada, los niños se sentaron en frente del artista que los miraba interrogante.

-Tío Sai ¿nos cuentas un cuento? Pregunto la chica.

-¡Si! Con tus dibujos.

-Me parece bien, porque acabo de acabar una bonita historia, que os gustara mucho; y seguro que los personajes los reconoceréis.

-¡Genial!

-Si, prometemos no interrumpir.

-Comencemos pues, la historia se titula….

_**La princesa de luz y el asesino de la noche.**_

_**Hace unos cuantos años atrás, en un pueblo de la aldea del Fuego, existían muchos palacios, pero solo en unos de ellos estaba la princesa mas hermosa de toda la aldea, y ella era la princesa de la luz, porque llevaba esa luz reflejada en sus claros ojos, la hermosa princesa era amada por todo su pueblo, al igual que ella amaba a todos.**_

_**Lo que nadie sabía es que debajo de esa sonrisa que siempre lucia, ocultaba una profunda y gran tristeza, ocultaba las ganas de ser reconocida ante los ojos de su estricto padre, que siempre la menospreciaba por ser tan amable y piadosa, cuando una princesa tendría que ser dura para gobernar.**_

_**Por eso la princesa se esforzaba, trabajaba duro hasta caer por contentar a su padre pero siempre obtenía lo que mas odiaba, unas horrorosas palabras de su padre **__**"No sirve de nada que te esfuerces si nunca lo consigues, abandona y no hagas esfuerzos que te serán en vano"**_

_**Un día ya cansada de escuchar esas palabras decidió salir esa noche al bosque, un sitio que siempre la relajaba del estrés acumulado.**_

_**En ese mismo momento cerca del lago de ese bosque, viendo la luna y las estrellas reflejadas en el lago se encontraba al que todos llamaban el asesino de la noche, pues ese apodo se le fue otorgado por ser el mejor asesino de su pueblo. Mirando su reflejo en el agua también se tranquilizaba de toda su frustración, por los constantes rechazos que sufre con su pueblo ante su fama y las malas lenguas, como la que su cabello a sido teñido gracias a la sangre de la personas a las que elimina.**_

_**Pensando en todas estas cosas, percibe la presencia de otra persona por los alrededores; así que se pone en guardia al ser una posibilidad de que sean asesinos para deshacerse de el, como esta acostumbrado, al salir dicha persona del espesor del bosque se abalanza sobre ella a darle muerte, pero…**_

_**Con la princesa, al llegar casi al final de la espesura de ese basto bosque, decide aumentar la velocidad para llegar cuanto antes, pero en el mismo instante en el que salio del bosque y estaba frente al lago; una persona se le echa encima y nota como algo afilado se posa sobre su pálido cuello.**_

_**El muchacho se queda paralizado al ver a la joven debajo de el, era hermosa mucho mas de lo que eran las muchachas en su aldea como por ejemplo esa blanquecina piel y unos ojos iguales que la luna que tanto apreciaba; pero lo que mas le desconcertó fue no ver el miedo y la repulsión en ellos, si no que vio pureza y calma.**_

_**A ella le paso lo mismo, cuando fue tirada al suelo y abrir sus ojos, se quedo anonada al mirar al hombre sobre ella, era atractivo no lo podía negar, pero al observar sus ojos el poco miedo que tenia se esfumo, esos ojos emitían una gran soledad y dolor reprimido.**_

_**El al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban y al verificar que ella no llevaba armas y no ser un espía, guardo su arma y ayudo a la joven a levantarse sorprendido aunque no lo mostrara, al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de la princesa al coger su mano.**_

_**Cuando los dos ya estaban levantados y se disculparon entre ellos, el por casi matarle y ella simplemente por haberle molestado según ella, se fueron del lago, confusos por lo sucedido.**_

_**A la mañana siguiente la princesa se quedo pensando en lo sucedido, ¿porque no le había matado y la dejo escapar?; no lo entendía con mucho que le daba vueltas al asunto no obtenía nada. Así que decidió olvidarse de ello por el momento y entrenar hasta que su cuerpo no lo resistiera.**_

_**El en cambio se encontraba en la misma situación, no matar a aquellos que se entrometían en su camino no es propio de el, así que ¿porque no lo hizo? ¡¿PORQUE? Lo único que obtenía pensando en esto era una increíble jaqueca; por eso dejo de lado sus pensamientos para seguir a su siguiente presa, una misión de asesinato a un estafador y violador que provoco grandes daños a su país, una vez localizado solo necesito unos segundos para que no solo su cabello estuviera rojo como la sangre. Su dulce sangre.**_

_**Como cada día, la princesa nuevamente ha sido torturada por las palabras de su padre, y esa misma noche otra vez como la anterior después de darse un baño decidió ir al lago otra vez con la certera de estar sola. Por tanto una vez asegurada de que nadie la descubriera salio del palacio adentrándose en el bosque.**_

_**En este estaba esa noche también el muchacho pelirrojo, eliminando de su cuerpo la sangre de su victima anterior; al acabar decidió echarse sobre la fresca hierba y observar la luna. Todo era tranquilo hasta que se volvió a alertar de que otra vez se acercaba alguien, pero esta vez Decio esperar, y con un poco de incredulidad se dio cuenta de que fue la joven de la otra noche, la chica de los ojos de luna como el decidió llamarla al carecer de su verdadero nombre.**_

_**Ella se paro junto a la orilla del lago, miro por los alrededores para ver si podía haber alguien, sin haber usado su técnica especial para mirar los alrededores, se desprendió de su kimono dejando ver su blanquecina piel cubierta solamente por su ropa interior de color blanco ante una mirada sorprendida, intensa y acalorada del chico que no ha percibido, pero que para lo que tenia previsto hacer ella su escasez de ropa duro poco sobre su cuerpo y se poso sobre el lago. Una vez el centro del gran lago junto a la cascada empezó su entrenamiento que junto a sus elegantes y certeros movimientos, el agua que la rodeaba la envolvía creando una imagen que hubiera hecho que cualquier hombre perdiera la cabeza, como le estaba pasando al pobre muchacho que lo único que pudo hacer fue sin querer y un gran error delatar su presencia con un grave gruñido, que solo empeoro todo.**_

_**La princesa al estar tan concentrada en su baile de entrenamiento se asusto mucho al escuchar ese sonido; era el gruñido de una persona , pero no había nadie por aquel alrededor o eso creía ella, pues al mirar a sus espaldas a lo lejos pudo percibir al chico de la otra noche, así que hizo lo que su cerebro le dejo pensar, grito, se disculpo a duras penas con la vergüenza que sentía mientras se volvía a vestir y se fue velozmente del lugar dejando al muchacho solo, confundido y algo caliente.**_

_**Unos tres días pasaron y la princesa por vergüenza mas que por miedo no se atrevía a ir de nuevo al bosque, por si por casualidad el joven volvía a aparecer y no sabría como actuar, pero se auto convenció de que con eso lo único que hacia era esconderse de su problema por eso decidió salir esa noche, y si estaba el muchacho haría como si no estuviera, porque lo que ella haga es solo problema de ella.**_

_**Mientras el pelirrojo se encontraba un poco hastiado, no estaba acostumbrado porque nunca lo había echo, pero sabia que tendría que disculparse por no haber dicho nada y haberse quedado pasmado observándola, comprendía que eso era vergonzoso para una mujer, pero si ella no aparecía por esas tres noche no podría solucionarlo; y como si sus problemas fueron escuchados esa cuarta noche sin aparecer ella acudió. **_

_**Pero no se disculpo no podía hacerlo, porque al dar el primer paso hacia ella recordó su cuerpo y no pudo hacer mas que sentarse y quedarse quieto toda la noche.**_

_**Ella en cambio obtuvo lo que mas temía encontrarlo allí y se dio cuenta de que no podía evitarlo o ignorarlo tenia presente que fue el primer hombre que la vio desnuda y eso la perturbaba de sobremanera, por eso se sentó bajo un árbol hasta que al cabo de unas horas regreso a palacio.**_

_**Así pasaron las noches y ninguno hacia nada excepto que cada vez el joven con cada noche que pasaba se acercaba un poquito mas a ella y por fin al cavo de un mes un poco incómodos pero estaban uno al lado del otro, pero no se dirigían la palabra, toda la fuerza que tenían el la uso para acercarse a ella, y la peliazul para no alegarse de el.**_

_**Una semana paso, el joven pelirrojo al fin se disculpo con la princesa por lo sucedido ante la enorme sorpresa de la ojiluna pero la acepto y no volvieron a hablarse; solo cuando el le comento mas bien como un intento de cortar la tensión, que su baile fue hermoso como su cuerpo, que lo único que logro fue que ella se sonrojara y de fuera de allí tartamudeando un **__**"buenas noches joven**__**".**_

_**Los días seguían pasando ella entrenaba y el seguía con sus misiones en ese país.**_

_**Por la noches se seguían viendo aunque el silencio y el tener presente los acontecimientos pasados no ayudaban en nada a la comodidad de estos; pero la princesa aun siendo muy tímida saco dentro de si un inmenso valor y hablo con el.**_

_**El un poco extrañado con esto converso con ella y descubrió que no solo en apariencia era noble y pura como sus ojos sino que también lo era de corazón y sin saberlo una pequeña llama de esperanza apareció en su interior, es posible que tras años de eterna soledad por fin encontrara a una amiga.**_

_**Y así fue con el tiempo esos pequeños pero importantes comentarios entre ambos se convirtieron en amenas conversaciones y sus miedos desaparecieron, ya se encontraban cómodos estando solos.**_

_**Con una de esas conversaciones el pelirrojo se entero de que no solo el es despreciado por su padre, ella también lo es y para evitarle sufrir el dolor que el a tenido que soportar se ofreció a ayudarla en sus entrenamientos todas las noches, de lo cual de respuesta fue un gracias de parte de la princesa junto a un fuerte abrazo, el primer abrazo que de verdad le a llegado a importar.**_

_**Las noches pasaron rápidas entre ellos con los entrenamientos que daban resultados muy gratificantes, pues ella aprendía rápido y porque ella les presento a sus amigos lo cual lo dejaron sin palabras por lo que sus compañeros le dijeron "**__**Todo amigo de nuestra princesa es amigo nuestro, si alguna vez tienes algún problema no dudes en venir a nosotros; te ayudaremos porque eres ahora nuestro nuevo camarada**__**".Lo que siempre había estado buscando durante tantos años, en tan solo unos meses lo consiguió ya no estaba solo tenia a sus nuevos amigos y a ella, y este pensamiento le gustaba pero no sabia porque.**_

_**La princesa al fin estaba realmente feliz se había vuelto muy poderosa con sus nuevas practicas, pero nada mas llegar la mañana y encontrarse con su padre todo rastro de sonrisa desaparecía, no era todavía suficiente para el, por eso al legar la noche lloro en el lago, no le importaba que el joven la viera necesitaba desahogarse de años de desprecio y hoy fue su tope no lo pido aguantar.**_

_**Impotencia era lo que sentía por verla en ese estado, tan desolada y vulnerable; no sabia como actuar por eso hizo lo que le dijo su instinto la atrajo hacia si en un fuerte abrazo donde se desahogo de todo su dolor hasta que se quedo dormida en sus brazos.**_

_**La cogio en sus brazos y decidió llevarla de nuevo a su casa, suerte de que ella le había contado que era la princesa de la familia real mas importante de ese país; así que cuando llego a la muralla y pasar sin problemas de ser visto por su grandes habilidades, la llevo a su habitación que acertó guiado por el aroma que desprendía esa habitación, el aroma de ella.**_

_**Poso a la princesa sobre su cama, la arropo y desapareció, ya descubriría otro día el porque se encontraba en tal lamentable estado.**_

_**Amaneció y ella se pregunto como había llegado a su habitación y recordó que se quedo dormido mientras lloraba en los brazos del pelirrojo, por eso por agradecimiento esa noche le llevaría una cesta con comida hecha por ella y así fue esa noche en el bosque ante un sorprendido muchacho le entrego la cesta.**_

_**En cambio para el, la comida de la princesa era la cosa mas deliciosa que haya comido jamás y le pidió si podría traerle un almuerzo todas las noches, a lo que ella acepto y estaba feliz; ya era hora de que pudiera comer en condiciones.**_

_**Y así fue todas las noches su paladar disfrutaba de todas las maravillas que ella le cocinaba.**_

_**Con el tiempo entrenando y las cenas juntos ya paso un año y su amistad se endureció dando lugar a nuevos sentimientos, por eso sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera evitarlo se enamoraron y fue en una noche especial donde se confesaron el uno al otro donde se dieron su primer beso el primero de muchos mas.**_

_**Pronto entre sus amigos se dio a conocer su nueva relación y tras unas falsas amenazas como "**__**mas te vale que la cuides**__**" o "**__**no vayas a hacerle sufrir**__**" obtuvieron la bendición de parte de estos, y así felices de no tener que ocultar lo que sientes antes ellos pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses y su relación se estrecho mucho mas.**_

_**El tiempo seguía pasando entre ellos, ocho meses llevaban juntos como pareja y una noche de luna llena se entregaron el uno al otro ante la misma luna que estuvo presente en su primer beso y que lo estará en el mayor acto de amor que entre dos personas pueda haber, los dos se hicieron uno.**_

_**Todo para ellos era perfecto, por la mañana hacían su día a día, el cumplía sus misiones encomendadas y ella entrenaba en palacio, pero por las noches los dos amantes se encontraban y toda la pasión acumulada la eliminaban en la intimidad.**_

_**Pero no todo es perfecto como ellos creían, un miembro del palacio vio a la princesa salir de este para internarse en el bosque por eso la siguió; encontrando a la princesa en los brazos del tan famoso asesino de la noche mientras se daban un apasionado beso.**_

_**El subordinado al ver esto nada mas llegar al palacio le contó lo descubierto al padre de la princesa y este colérico decidió tomar las medidas mas crueles que una persona puede hacer a alguien enamorado; no le permitiría volver a verlo mas.**_

_**Y así fue cuando la princesa se despidió por esa noche de su amado y regreso a su hogar, se encontró que a la mañana siguiente no podía salir se su habitación, la habían encerrado y con las palabras mas crueles que pudo escuchar en su vida, destrozo su corazón **__**" Te di la vida, te cuide, te di un hogar, te entrene sin resultado aparente trayéndonos la deshonra y ahora decides destruir por completo nuestra honra viéndote a escondidas con tu amante; nada menos que el mayor asesino conocido en esta historia…,por eso tu castigo por desobedecer y ensuciar en nombre de esta familia no volverás a verle jamás, te quedaras encerrada en tu habitación hasta que yo mismo te encuentre un esposo**__**" y tras esas desoladas palabras exploto en llanto todo aquello que amaba se le fue arrebatado.**_

_**Mientra el tiempo fue pasando y el pelirrojo no comprendía el porque no aparecía su amada hacia ya mas de un mes que no regresaba por el lago hasta que un vasallo del palacio le entrego la carta que en nombre de la princesa pero que en verdad fue escrita por el padre de ella; destrozo por completo su razón se ser "**__**No quiero volver a verte, fue un error el haber estado contigo; es mejor que hagamos como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido y te marches de mi vista, no quiero nada mas de ti**__**" esas pocas palabras bastaron para pulverizar su recién curado corazón ahora lo comprendía lo había usado, lo utilizo a su antojo para obtener lo que quería y cuando lo obtuvo se deshacía de el ella era como todos, si eso quería así lo haría se marcharía de la aldea de regreso a la suya y no lo volvería a verlo jamás, pero no podía odiarla aunque quería, no podía, pues la seguía amando aun que ella lo hubiera echo caer de nuevo en la oscuridad que siempre estuvo.**_

_**En el castillo la Princesa se negaba a comer y a hablar con nadie, estaba muy débil y lo único que hacia era llorar, su primo al ver en el hoyo de desesperación en el que se estaba metiendo la princesa; no lo aguanto mas, no podía verla así, por eso decidió ir contra las normas de palacio e ir a pedir ayuda a sus amigos.**_

_**Una vez todos enterados y llenos de rabia por la crueldad del padre de la princesa decidieron ayudar, no sin antes contarle la verdad al pelirrojo que por ese momento se encaminaba ya a su aldea. Lo vieron saliendo de la Hoja y detuvieron su paso para explicarle lo sucedido, este al enterarse de la verdad y saber de que aun ella le seguía amando ardía de rabia por intentar arrebatarle su mas preciado tesoro y así juntos decidieron encontrar una solución.**_

_**Cuando el plan ya estaba echo y los hermanos del pelirrojo aparecieron después de que este les pidiera ayuda, estos muy extrañados fueron al país del Fuego; donde se enteraron del romance de su hermano y felices por que este al fin encontrara su rayo de esperanza junto con su persona amada decidieron ayudar; por tanto una vez todos reunidos el pelirrojo junto con sus hermanos y todos sus amigos como con los otros príncipes de otros palacios como el de los insectos, los perros, las sombras y muchos mas acompañados de otros guerreros como un artista, un especialista cuerpo a cuerpo y demás; pusieron rumbo rápidamente al castillo para liberar a la princesa de su prisión guiados por el primo de esta.**_

_**En el palacio el padre de la princesa se entero de la traición de su sobrino e imaginando que iría a avisar a sus camaradas, tenía todo pensado; si querían llevarse a su hija lo harían sobre su cadáver.**_

_**Al llegar ellos se encontraron con muchos subordinados listos para pelear en el castillo así que uno por uno se fueron quedando para pelear mientras los otros seguían avanzando hacia delante, hasta que solo quedo el joven que le tocaba enfrentarse al carcelero de su amada. Por eso ninguno de los dos dispuestos a perder comenzaron un encarnizado combate ante los oídos de la princesa que lo escuchaba todo.**_

_**Parecía que el pelirrojo no ganaría aunque fuera un gran luchador, el padre de la princesa seguía siendo el rey de palacio y poco a poco perdía sus fuerzas junto con sus esperanzas; ya todo lo veía perdido y estaba por recibir el golpe que le daría su final hasta que la oyó llorar, lloraba por el, por su bienestar por que sobreviviera por eso no podía defraudarla y siguió adelante; por cada llanto que escucha golpeaba mas fuerte, provocando que el rey no pudiera responder, logro sacar poder por el amor que sentía hacia su hija y lo logro; venció a su padre y no lo soporto mas derivó la puerta que la tenia prisionera volviendo a reencontrarse después de tanto tiempo y corrieron a los brazos del otro.**_

_**Cuando la batalla en palacio termino con el rey derrotado, pero con vida; al despertar este se dio cuenta de lo mal que se había portado con su hija durante todos los años de su vida; por eso ante la presencia de todos y por el intento de poder ser perdonado por su hija pidió disculpas y les dio la magnifica noticia de que podrían estar juntos si ellos querían; ya por fin podían estar juntos y no separarse nunca. **_

_**Y así lo fue, la princesa se fue a vivir con el a su aldea, la actitud del joven cambio por completo al estar con ella ganándose el respeto de su gente y gracias a este cambio pronto lo convirtieron en el rey de su país.**_

_**Los años siguieron pasando y el no se imaginaba su vida sin ella por eso tres años mas tarde ahora con veinticuatro cada uno, el le pidió matrimonio ante todo su reino; y ella realmente feliz y emocionada acepto y sellaron la noticia con un apasionado beso ante los eufóricos y sonrojados habitantes del País del Viento.**_

_**El día de la boda llego los dos países tanto como el Fuego y el Viento se revinieron para la celebración reforzando los lazos que ya les unían, la ceremonia fue perfecta la pareja estaba radiante, la princesa mas hermosa que nunca y el ahora rey muy apuesto, fue conmovedora, todos los que sabían los muchos males que pasaron para llegar hasta donde estaban lloraron cuando se dijeron el si quiero y se besaron, ya nada los podría separar y esa noche como años atrás volvieron a entregarse el uno al otro, pero esta vez como marido y mujer, donde sin que ninguno lo supiera esa acción cambiaria sus vidas por completo.**_

_**Y en efecto a las pocas semanas de la noche de bodas la princesa le dio la maravillosa noticia de que estaba embarazada y la familia aumentaría de tamaño, se abrazaron, el estaba realmente agradecido de que Dios hubiera puesto a esta mujer en su camino, pues todos los días recibía el amor que siempre busco y ahora le daría al fin una familia completa que amar y que lo ame.**_

_**Por eso el día del parto todos se llevaron la enorme sorpresa de que fueran dos niños gemelos, un chico y una chica, sobre todo el padre de estos que no pudo aguantar su sorpresa y jubilo y se desmayo ante las risas de todos.**_

_**Eran felices sus hijos eran como ellos el hijo era la viva imagen de su padre al igual que la chica era como su madre, todos los amaban sus tíos les mimaban, el padre de la princesa ya perdonado se gastaba fortunas en sus nietos y el resto se peleaban por cogerlos y ellos felices ante la vista se miraron sonriendo y se besaron.**_

_**No era para menos que estuvieran felices la ojiluna encontró a alguien que la reconoció y vio su fuerza y el pelirrojo una joven que curo su gélido y malherido corazón.**_

-¿Os a gustado niños?

-¡Tío Sai ha sido una historia genial!

-¡Si! Pero ¿el asesino y la princesa son papa y mama?

-Si.

-Entonces, los que nos has contado ¿es la historia de cómo se conocieron?

-En efecto.

-Sufrieron mucho para estar juntos.

-Si, me da mucha pena.

-Pero ahora son felices. Les animo el artista.

Se percataron que desde la puerta de entrada estaban dos personas escuchando el relato, y los niños al verlos saltaron hacia ellos.

-¡Mama! ¡Papa! Estamos muy contentos de que al final fuerais felices juntos.

-Sufristeis mucho pero os compensaron y ahora estáis juntos.

-Gracias niños, ¿podéis iros abajo? esta vuestra tía con sus hijos, ella os llevara a casa.

Toda repuesta fue ver a sus hijos corriendo por la puerta y una vez solos el pelirrojo tomo la palabra.

-¿Por qué le has contado eso a los chicos?

-Ya son lo suficiente mayores para que se enteraran por el sufrimiento que pasasteis los dos.

-Gaara tiene razón, si Sai lo se lo hubiera contado en forma de cuento; se lo tendríamos que haber contado nosotros y hubiera sido más complicado.

-Tienes razón, gracias entonces.

-No hay de que, me encanta estar con ellos pero…Hinata me gustaría alargar la historia tienes una gran noticia que dar si no me equivoco. Le sonrío cómplice.

-Pues si es verdad, te han informado bien por que la noticia es... Coge la mano de Gaara y la pone sobre su vientre –que en la familia pronto dejaremos de ser cuatro, porque alguien viene en camino.

Por esta noticia obtiene una verdadera sonrisa del artista y una mirada llena de anhelo y cariño de parte de su esposo.

**Para mi gusto es demasiado acaramelada, pero bueno lo romántico a veces queda hermoso.**

**Por favor decidme que os ha parecido gracias. ^^**


End file.
